


In her Arms

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien is jealous of... a blanket.





	In her Arms

She always slept with something clutched in her arms. Always. A pillow or a blanket usually. Alphinaud on one occasion where the boy was sick as a dog and shivering all night. Even a moogle, for crying out loud! He knew it was stupid and irrational, but he was jealous. He desperately wanted to be the one she'd hold at night. He didn't even bother wondering why he felt that way. He just did. And it became an obsession. 

One night that he was sleeping by her side, his curiosity got the best of him. Alphinaud was snoring soundly. Fyris herself was deep into sleep as well, and was turned towards him. Maybe it was because of her missing arm, but she always faced him. He liked to tell himself there were other reasons behind this.

He tugged at the blanket she was hugging. She groaned softly and frowned. He stopped, feeling like he was trying to steal a stuffed animal from a child. But it only took a few minutes for his curiosity to take over once again.

He tugged again, harder this time. She frowned even more. He reached for her face and gently caressed her creased forehead. She seemed to relax enough that he managed to steal her blanket.

For a while she didn't move at all, and he wondered if what he did would affect her in any way. But then she started patting the ground between them, looking for her blanket without a doubt. Estinien approached his hand; as soon as she touched it, she pulled it and wrapped her arm around his, pressing his forearm against her body with a happy sigh. 

He smiled gently. That was infinitely cute, and he never thought he'd ever think such a thing about the fearless Warrior of Light.

When he awoke, she was already gone, and he was slightly disappointed he didn't get to see her reaction. He hoped she didn't suspect anything, yet during the day, he caught her looking at him in a strange way, more than once.

When nighttime came, he found himself unable to sleep. He wanted to try again. Like the night before, he managed to take her blanket away, and she grabbed his arm. And like the night before, she woke up before him and stared at him strangely the whole day.

The little game lasted for about a week until Estinien started wanting more. This one night, he kept his arms away from her reach, curious to see what would happen. He almost shivered as she gently patted his face. She felt his cheeks, his forehead, even his lips, as if she was trying to recognize him. When finally she touched his soft hair, he clearly heard a relieved sigh from her. She rolled over in her sleep and wrapped both arm and legs around him, pressing his face against her chest. 

Stuck in this embarrassing but oh so pleasant and comfortable situation, Estinien decided it was best to pull away. But as he moved to do so, she almost growled and tightened her grip on him. He was stuck.

He debated with himself for quite some time. How was she going to react if she found him like this? Was he taking advantage of her? What was he thinking! 

After torturing himself for an hour, he finally gave up. Confound it all! he thought, and decided to fully enjoy situation, wrapping his own arms around Fyris' sleeping form. She could beat him up and hate him for that in the morning. He desperately needed her touch.

When he woke up, he immediately found himself facing an inquisitive green eye. He swallowed. She was still holding him and his arms were still wrapped around her.

"Hi," she whispered to avoid waking Alphinaud up.  
"... Morning."  
"Did you get cold overnight?"  
"... I guess I did."

He was way too happy for this easy excuse, and he somehow felt guilty for that. Yet he didn't feel uncomfortable, and she didn't seem to be judging him either. She wasn't rejecting him... In fact, her arm was very much tightly wrapped around him, keeping him close. He wanted to ask why. He wanted to ask if she wanted to stay like this. If she wanted this to happen again, every single night even. But before his mind could form any words, he realized he was kissing her through her veil.

Her lips never moved against his. They never invited him closer, yet they never rejected him either. He felt somehow touched by the way their mouths fit so well together. He couldn't say exactly how long they stayed like this, but when finally he pulled back, she was still looking at him with no real expression on her face. Just waiting.

"What was that, Estinien?" she finally asked in a neutral voice.

He first wanted to say he was sorry. But he wasn't. Then he wanted to say he didn't know. But he felt like it wasn't true either.

"May I do it again?"

She didn't answer, yet something in her gaze told him yes. So he kissed her once more, this time pulling her veil aside, and applying just a little pressure. 

"This feels nice..." he whispered against her lips.  
".... it does," she finally admitted.  
"One more?"  
"... what about Alphinaud?"

They both froze as they felt the young elezen turn to his side, get up and crawl out of the tent.

"I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything," was the only thing he said.


End file.
